


Our sacred place

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn), KristiLynn



Category: Big Love
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/"><b>oxoniensis</b></a> Porn Battle VIII, prompt Roommates. Also this is AU if you couldn’t tell.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our sacred place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) Porn Battle VIII, prompt Roommates. Also this is AU if you couldn’t tell.

  


“The baby is finally down,” Sarah sighs as she walks into the bedroom, “I thought she’d never fall asleep.”

“I’ll get her next time,” Heather tells the blonde, pulling back the bed’s large comforter, “Now sit, you look tired.”

“I am.” Sarah lies down on the bed, curing up next to Heather.

It doesn’t take long laying like that for the two to begin kissing. And then Sarah’s pulling off Heather’s baggy AU tee-shirt and Heather’s hand is in the waistband of Sarah’s underwear, trying to get them off.

“Let me,” Sarah whispers. And it only takes a second before she’s dropping them on the floor and Heather’s running a finger against her clit. She bites down on her lip trying to hold back a moan, because the last thing she’d want right now if for Abbey to be woken up, and then at some point Heather adds another finger and both are running in slow circles.

It feels good, really good, but right now it’s not what Sarah wants.

“Heather,” She pants, trying to keep her voice low, “I want you to taste me. Please.” She begs.

Heather takes a deep breath and then nods. She pulls the comforter back even farther and Sarah parts her legs allowing Heather to settle in between them. She runs her mouth over Sarah’s belly, kissing the stretch marks that Sarah hates and she loves, and then against her thigh. Her fingers run along the inside of her thigh, and then her hands are pushing Sarah’s legs back. Her tongue slides against her clit, once, twice, and then again and again in circles.

That’s exactly what Sarah needed.

“Oh yeah,” She whispers a little too loud and she throws a hand over her mouth.

They both are silent for a minute, waiting to hear a cry come from the baby monitor and when that doesn’t happen Heather starts up again, faster this time. And then Heather slides her fingers in, and that’s all it takes to push Sarah to her breaking point. Her hips buck and she gasps into her fist, trying to be quiet but it’s so hard.

And then it’s over. Sarah sinks down onto the bed her body covered in sweat. She smiles, Heather smiles back, they’re both glowing, and Sarah can’t help but notice that she’s feeling better, more relaxed, then she had all day.

 


End file.
